


Gum Isn't the Only Sticky Stuff Under the Table

by strawblarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT5, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rimming, blegh, blowjob, fUCK ME, for all my lourry girls out there here you go, i felt so filthy writing this i need a shower, im shit at tagging sorry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, like ot5???? idk, loads of cum, louis and zayn and liam are filthy cheaters, louis is like gaping shit this is hot, lourry, shit idk someone read this, side Sophiam - Freeform, side elounor - Freeform, side zerrie - Freeform, this was in my drafts im sorry, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawblarry/pseuds/strawblarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is engaged to Perrie, who invites all of the boys and their girlfriends for lunch. Lunch gets a little sticky between Liam and Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii. This was originally published on my first tumblr, stylinsonmocha, and I felt like I needed to get something out to you guys before finals. (Good luck to everyone taking them!) So I edited this and now it's here! Soooooo enjoy. xx
> 
>  
> 
> Oh. I might want to add that I definitely don't own One Direction, nor am I in any way associated to them.

_Perrie: You and the boys meet me, El, and Sophia at Olive Garden @ 3:30. Love you xxxxx_

 

Zayn sighed at his phone screen before throwing it on the cushion next to him. He ran a hand through his hair before getting up to meet the boys in the kitchen. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were staying three days at Harry and Louis' apartment; Harry and Louis to a room, Zayn and Niall in the second floor bar (there was a king sized bed), and Liam had the couch downstairs. He descended the stairs quickly and was welcomed into the kitchen by the warm aroma of chocolate chip cookies and fudge brownies.

 

"Afternoon, babe!" Harry smiled, setting the tray of sweets onto the island and sliding his mitts off. He wiped two flour-y hands on a hot pink 'Kiss The Cook' apron.

 

"Hey, Harry. Boys." Zayn acknowledged the group and took a seat on a stool in front of the sweets. He started to grab a brownie from the scalding pan, but was met with a sharp smack to the hand.

 

"Ow, Louis, what was that for?" Zayn dropped his hand, which was soon picked up by one of his best friends. Liam placed a small kiss to it before setting it in his lap and rubbing small circles into the abused area. Zayn looked up into Liam's warm eyes and almost melted. Sure, Liam was gorgeous, but the ring on Zayn's finger itched and he remembered he was engaged. To a girl. And they were getting married in four months.

 

"Uh... Thanks, Li." Zayn blushed and pulled away. Liam bit his lip.

 

_No, Liam. Don't bite your lip. Thats only for your girlfriend. Sophia. She loves it. **She.** But she never blushes..._

 

"Anytime." Zayn finally tore his gaze away and focused on all the other boys. Niall was scrolling through twitter, and Harry was behind Louis 'helping' him stir the cake batter. Everyone knew Louis was with Eleanor, but Harry and Louis just had this connection that made you think otherwise. And Liam was still watching Zayn.

 

"Uh, boys," They all directed their attention to Zayn, awaiting his next words. "Perrie texted me... and her, El, and Sophia want to meetup at Olive Garden at 3:30... She didn't give me an option so we have to go. Sorry." They all looked at the clock. 1:45. Harry put the cake pan into the preheated oven and slid his mitts off again.

 

"Where are we going?" Harry questioned setting a ticking timer for 45 minutes. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Olive Garden. Zayn just said that. Maybe if you would listen..." Louis trailed off as he walked down the hallway to his room, over-exaggerating the movement of his hips on the way. There was an awkward silence before Niall interrupted.

 

"Well... I'm off to get ready..." Niall stretched his arms behind his back and climbed the stairs to the bar.

 

"I'm going to... Uh.. I'm just..." Liam's eyes trailed down Harry's body and landed on his bulge. He cleared his throat, before interrupting Harry.

 

"Go." Liam tore his eyes away as Harry ran after Louis, the faint click of a door shutting. Liam shook his head and laughed. 

 

"Wow." Liam turned his head to the only other person in the room with him- Zayn. 

 

"Uh.. Yeah." Zayn chuckled and swung his feet back and forth under the chair.

 

"How's your hand?" Liam nodded towards Zayn's hand, focusing on his fingers nervously twirling around each other. 

 

"Good, actually." Zayn met Liam's eyes for the first time since their little... healing session?

 

"Hope I helped..." Liam bit his lip again, still staring into Zayn's sparkling eyes.

 

"Oh, you did..." Liam blushed and stared at the ground before swiveling around in his chair so him and Zayn were facing each other. Their knees were touching and they would both be lying if they said the hadn't felt a spark. Zayn brought his hand up to Liam's arm and traced over his arrows, sending chills down Liam's body. He continued trailing up Liam's arms, almost hard at how fucking fit his best mate was. He got to the collar of his t-shirt and stopped. Liam's eyes grew darker as he looked away from Zayn's hand and into his eyes, with his pupils completely blown. Zayn bunched Liam's shirt up in his hand and pulled Liam's ear to his mouth.

 

"Been wantin' you for a while now," Zayn's breath danced into Liam's ear and down across his neck. He leaned back and crashed his lips to the younger mans. Liam tilted his head, allowing Zayn more access. Their tongues slid across each other, filling their mouths with the other mans taste. Zayn scooted to the edge of his chair, which also happened to be in between Liam's legs, and wrapped his arms around Liams neck. Liam tangled his fingers in Zayn's dark hair, causing the older to moan into his mouth. Zayn's tongue explored every part of Liam's mouth, getting everything he wanted, but it wasn't enough right now. Their mouths fit together perfectly, and their kissing created a delicious wet sound, filling the kitchen.

 

"Fuck," Louis groaned from the doorway, palming himself on top of his jeans. Liam and Zayn jumped away, nonchalantly wiping the corners of their mouths. "Haz just got me off and you two fuckers just got me hard again. That was hot." Louis winked at the two and walked over to the counter, rolling an orange back and forth.

 

"Louis, I swear to god if you tell anyone about this I will tweet your nudes." Louis gasped and covered his chest. 

 

"Fucking hell, Zayn, ok. Just please don't post them, I was so fat." Louis lowered his head and rested his elbows against the counter.

 

"Baby, you are NOT fat. Nor were you ever. I think you are perfect just the way you are." Harry sang the last part as he wrapped his arms around his secret lover and pressed a kiss to his head.

 

"Anyway... You guys weren't supposed to see that. I'm still with Sophia and Zayn," he looked down at him, "is still with Perrie. And we're all still going to that dinner so you better hurry up. It's already 2:30 and god knows the girls had to pick the restaurant farthest from here." Niall came downstairs just as Louis was sliding a coat over his too-thin shoulders, nodding in agreement with the other boys at Liam's little rant.

 

"Missed a good show, Ni," Louis teased and Zayn scowled over at the elder man. 

 

"Derby's on?" Niall stopped dead in his tracks. "Goddamnit... You boys go, I'm stay-" 

 

"Niall, it's Friday. The games not on... I was talking about... Uh," Louis threw a glance to Zayn, meeting his threatening eyes and mouth saying 'nudes'. "Harry... Getting the brownies outta the baker," Harry looked absolutely confused as he pulled on a mitt and grabbed the brownies out of the oven with the cheesiest smile ever. 

 

"Ta-daa!" Harry sang as he put the brownies on top of the counter. 

 

"Let's go," Liam barked as he walked out of the kitchen with Zayn following. Louis smirked and followed Zayn, with Harry following him. Niall lingered in the kitchen and cut a slice of the brownie, almost choking when he heard Harry call,

 

"Niall, I swear to god I'll rip your balls off if you touch my brownies." Niall ran out of the kitchen and met the four boys in the entryway. 

 

"What's that on your mouth, Niall?" Louis walked closer to Niall and kissed him in the lips, getting the brownie off in the process. Harry, Liam and Zayn all stood there watching Louis practically cheat on Harry, and Harry not do anything about it. Harry gripped Louis' arm and jerked him back, watching as Louis wiped both corners of his mouth. Harry backed Louis up against the wall and growled in his ear.

 

"The next time I get you alone, so help me god if I don't fuck you hard enough that you can't walk for a week," Harry bit his neck. "Show you who you belong to," Harry moved up to Louis' breathless mouth, placing his over the older boys. He intertwined their tongues, taking over both mouths. "Mine," he muttered against Louis' lips. "Yours." Louis kissed back.

 

*****

 

Liam pulled up to Olive Garden at around 3:35. "We're fucking late. Thanks boys," Liam glared at Louis and Harry through the mirror. Louis was sitting in the middle, between Niall and Harry, and was the only one who noticed Liam's hand in Zayn's lap, absentmindedly drawing shapes into his thigh. Zayn looked up into Liam's eyes, pure adoration glowing within. Louis cleared his throat, and caught Liam's eyes in the mirror again. Liam bushed while Louis smirked. 

 

"Look, Li, there's Sophia!" Louis childishly pointed out as Liam's face grew redder.

 

"Yeah, look who else is there! Your /girlfriend/ Eleanor!" Harry let in a sharp intake of breath, and Liam immediately regretted this, because he knows that Louis and Harry can't be together, yet he teased it anyway. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and rubbed it, before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. Louis likes Eleanor, he really does. He just doesn't love her like he loves Harry, but Eleanor was completely clueless and had no idea Louis was cheating on her. "Harry, Louis... I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that, and I really have no room to talk here, even if we only kissed once." Liam nodded at Zayn and he chuckled. "But I'm sorry. I really am." Liam unlocked the doors and they all climbed out and ran to their respective girlfriends, planting kisses on lips and hands in hands. 

 

"Hey, El," Louis brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Missed ya." Harry rolled his eyes behind them, walking with Niall.  

 

"Hungry?" Liam asked to Sophia and Perrie as they walked into the restaurant, greeted by the smell of warm bread and garlic. Soon enough, a man had led them to a table in the very back by a wall. Eleanor sat next to Louis and across from Harry who was next to Niall. Zayn was in between Niall and Liam, who sat against the wall. Perrie sat next to Sophia who was across from Liam and Zayn. They all made small talk about their week, Perrie bringing up her bands new album, and Sophia talking about her upcoming vacation with Liam. While they were all focused on Louis retelling a story about the time Niall threw cake all over Louis, (but not knowing Louis left out the part where all the boys ate it off of him after the show... Apparently they all remembered this, too, because they shared smug glances and smirks.) Zayn had rested his hand on Liam's upper thigh, rubbing small circles in the flesh below the light denim. Liam wiggled a bit in his seat and scooted all the way into the table, shoveling a forkful of salad into his mouth. Zayn followed suit, scooting all the way in, resuming his hands place on Liam's thigh. This time he was rubbing harshly, emitting a low grunt from Liam. 

 

"Babe, you ok?" Sophia asked before sipping on her lemon water. Liam looked up from his salad to her.

 

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine!" Liam smiled as Sophia grabbed his hand from across the table. Louis finished story time and looked over toward the end of the table, almost choking on his diet coke. He threw his head back in laughter, causing everyone else at the table to look at him. He found the look of discomfort on Liam's face from where Sophia was holding his hand priceless. Sophia knitted her perfectly-shaped eyebrows together before squeezing his hand tighter and letting go. Zayn's fingers were trailing little patterns across the skin again, slowly but surely making their way to where Liam really needed him most. His bulge was growing ever so hard at just the slightest touch from the older man.

 

Zayn finally reached the top seam of his jeans and his delicate fingers danced and glided over the smooth fabric, not pushing hard at all, causing Liam to buck up into the touch. Zayn chuckled as he took a drink of Chardonnay. 

 

"Everything all right?" Liam looked up to Zayn, glad no one else was paying attention to their exchange. 

 

"You should know fucking well that everything," Liam placed his hand on top of Zayn's and pressed down. "Is not fucking alright." Zayn bit his lip and Liam mentally slapped himself for melting on the spot. Liam turned his head back around and continued eating his salad. Zayn scooted his chair a tad closer and leaned up to whisper in Liam's ear.

 

"How would you like it if I got rid of your little problem here? Hmm?" He pressed down on Liam's bulge and Liam had to resist the urge to buck into the touch. "Took out your long cock and rubbed it right here? Under the table with your unsuspecting girlfriend right across from you? Bet I could make you come so hard. What would Pez think? Would she be mad that her boyfriend just came to the thought of me filling his tight arse up? I think so." Zayn's accent had become impossibly thicker as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Liam's jeans. He reached into his underwear and pulled out his thick length, drips of precum staining the band. Liam shivered as Zayn's cold fingers wrapped around his length and dragged slowly up... and down... and up... and down. Liam spotted the waiter making his way to their table. Zayn noticed and put on a devilish smirk.

 

"Alright, everybody. How are you all today?" The young waiter proposed to the table, choruses of 'good''s and 'thank you''s returning to the man in response. He took everyone's order, before scribbling Niall's onto a mini pad of paper.

 

"And you, sir?" He poised his pen above the pad, waiting on Zayn's response. Zayn's hand lay motionless on Liam's cock, Liam about to burst if he didn't get any friction soon.

 

"I'll take the chicken tortellini, please, and a bowl of today's soup. Thank you." Zayn passed his menu to the waiter as he finally moved to Liam. Zayn squeezed his cock, Liam grunting in response. Zayn started jerking Liam off, not moving his upper arm so no one would notice his explicit motions. Liam gulped as the waiter asked the same question to him.

 

"Uh... I-I-I'll have t-the fettuccine, fuck," Liam moaned/screamed out just as Zayn ran his thumb over his slit, drops of precum oiling his cock for Zayn to pump faster. Everyone gave curious eyes to Liam, Zayn included. Liam's face reddened as he quickly apologized to the waiter. "I'm sorry... I uh... I h-h-hit my knee on the post under here." Liam smiled as the waiter shook his head and took their orders to the kitchen to be filled. Zayn sped up his movements as he reached over to growl in Liam's ear. 

 

"Mmm, what if you had came on my hand and I licked it off right in front of our cute little waiter? Bet you love me jerking you off here with everyone to hear how good I'm making you feel, baby. God, gonna have to take you to the bathroom and fuck you against the wall. You'd probably like that, you slut. Just willing to get your hole abused by my big, thick cock, hmm?" Liam's face reddened even more, the waiter still stood at the end of the table waiting on Liam to continue his order. Everyone else was also staring at the two, all wondering what Zayn had just said in Liam's ear to send shivers down his spine. 

 

"So... Just the fettuccine? Anything else, sir?" 

 

"N-no, thank you." Liam muttered out, embarrassed at his sudden lack of table manners. Zayn thumbed over the head of his length again, Liam moaning out, quick to recover with a cough. 

 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Zayn chuckled as he leaned into Liam's ear once more.

 

"Go on, Li, tell her what's wrong. Tell her your new little lover is stroking your massive cock. Tell her you want to scream my name. Tell her how good I'm making you feel. Tell her you love my hand wrapped around you instead of hers. Go on, Liam, fucking tell her." Zayn growled out the last part, low, into Liam's ear. Liam leaned his head down on the table and let out a quiet breathy moan.

 

"Fucking hell, Zayn," Liam started thrusting into his hand, looking as if he was rocking back and forth. "Faster, fuck. Please, Zayn, oh my god," Liam let out a loud broken moan that could be heard throughout the restaurant. He quickly sat up, face reddening again. "Sorry, terrible cramps," Liam put his head back on the table agin, Zayn pumping faster than he had yet, Liam whimpering quietly into the space under the table. 

 

It had only been about 15 minutes until the waiter was coming back, two large trays of food in each hand. He stumbled a bit and took his time setting up the stands at the front of the table.

 

"C'mon, baby boy," Liam whimpered and bucked hard at the use of the pet name. "Your going to need to come soon, baby. The waiters almost here," Liam started panting, really not wanting to get caught.

 

"Ta-t-talk d-dirty, Zayn, please god. M' so close," Zayn scooted his chair in and leaned his head down by Liam's ear. This was the fun part. The waiter had just handed Eleanor's food to her when Zayn started talking.

 

"Mm, baby, wanna get my cock in your tight little arse... Bet you'd feel so good around me," Zayn thumbed over the tip before bringing his finger to his mouth and licking it discreetly. "Bet your mouth would feel good to, you big pink lips stretched around my cock, me holding your jaw open as I use it for my own pleasure, fucking in it so hard, you will be able to feel my big head in your throat every time you talk, swallowing my cum like the little whore I know you are," Zayn stroked rapidly, squeezing Liam's balls after every stroke. "Come for daddy, baby," And with those filthy words, Liam came hard in white hot spurts into Zayn's fist and dripping under the table. Liam lifted his panting head up and looked around. No one was looking at him, them, except for Zayn whose hand was dripping all over Liam's shoes. The waiter had just handed out Harry's plate and was bringing Niall's. He finally got to Zayn and Liam, laying them both down. Louis was looking their way now, curious as to why Zayn was motioning to the waiter.

 

"Excuse me, sir," Zayn motioned for the waiter to bend down between Niall and himself. Everyone else was lost in their own conversations except for Louis who could hear every word of what Zayn was about to say. And when he heard what he said, he became harder than he was prior.

 

"but I was wondering if you could fetch me a few spare napkins? I've got Liam's," he pointed over his shoulder to Liam. "cum all over my hand, and it's getting everywhere. I'd hate to have to lick it off in front of his girlfriend." The waiter stood up with wide eyes and slowly scanned his eyes down Liam's body, who was leaning back in his padded chair. The waiter could see, plain as day, the massive cock laying limp in the mans lap. The waiter nodded before leaving to fulfill Zayn's dirty request. Zayn looked over to Louis who also had his eyes wide and blown. 

 

"M' hard." Louis mouthed to Zayn from across the table, thankful that he's the only one who saw. Zayn smirked in response, pushing his tongue into his cheek, insinuating a blow job. Louis raised an eyebrow and Zayn pushed his tongue out of his mouth and flicked it up and down, really fast. Louis threw his head back and groaned quietly.

 

"Fuck you," Louis mouthed again. Zayn laughed and pointed at Liam. This time, aloud, Zayn spoke to the eldest man. 

 

"That's his job." Zayn said as he bent down under the table to place a small kiss to the head of Liam's cock.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Gum Isn't the Only Sticky Stuff Under the Table!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [or Zayn gets fucked. so does Louis. and Liam, Niall, and Harry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna puke this is filthy
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I do not own One Direction. I'm, like, in no way associated with them. Well, I run a fan account, but.

Liam, Louis and Zayn all walked their respective girlfriends to Perrie’s car as Harry and Niall carried boxes of breadsticks to Liam’s Range Rover. Liam leaned against the car as Sophia got in and shut the door. He tapped his fist against the window and she opened it.

“Are… Are you okay? You seem… off.” Liam cringed. What if she knew that Zayn had blew him under the table in there? What if she saw what Louis had mouthed to him during dinner?

“It’s just, God, we barely talked during lunch. Or dinner. Whatever you want to call it. You just talked to Zayn the whole time, and, and I know you felt sick, and I’m sorry, but I just missed you, yeah?” Liam opened the door and gave her a kiss.

“You know I love you, Soph, and I’m sorry I felt sick, too, because I really missed out on talking to you. I’m spending two more nights at Harry and Louis’ place and then I’ll be home to take care of my baby girl.” Sophia was kissing her way up Liam’s neck, and Zayn was leaning in the car boring holes into Liam’s head as Perrie chatted animatedly about God knows what. Liam wanted to teleport. Somewhere tropical and away from the web of lies he was threading.

Liam gently pulled away from Sophia and she gave a whine in protest. Liam kissed her lips, hard and deep. He opened his eyes in the middle of the kiss to look at Zayn, and apparently that was it for Zayn, too, because he cut Perrie off mid-sentence and smashed their lips together. Liam rolled his eyes.

“Mmm, can’t wait to be inside you, baby,” Zayn moaned into Perrie’s mouth. Liam quickly pulled away from Sophia and mumbled a quick,

“I’ll call you later, baby.”

Zayn detached from Perrie as soon as Liam walked away. “I love you. I’ll talk to you later. Please be careful.”

Louis quickly wrapped up his conversation with Eleanor about her new nail color for this week and pecked her on the lips. “Bye, babe.”

*****

Liam was going way too fast. Niall had dropped the breadsticks at least five times already, because every corner Liam rounded and every light he stopped at was abrupt and left all of their hands clutching the safety bars and Liam with a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

A sudden sharp turn had Niall knocking his head against the window and Louis with a tight grip on both Harry and Niall’s leg in the backseat. Zayn turned his head and stared at Liam as they approached a light. Liam jerked his head to the right to look at Zayn.

“What the fuck do you want, Zayn?” Louis whistled lowly from the back.

“Are you seriously acting like a child right now, Liam? After all that I did for you back at the restaurant?”

Niall squinted an eye. “What did he do in the re-” He was cut off with a punch to the thigh by Louis.

“You think I’m the one acting like a child right now? Seriously? I kiss my girlfriend goodbye, and you see, get mad then kiss yours and fucking moan into her mouth, ‘Can’t wait to be inside you, baby,’?” Liam concluded with a mock Zayn-accent as he started driving again. But faster.

“Well you didn’t seem too concerned about your girlfriend when I had your cock in my mouth!” Zayn screamed and Liam slammed on the brakes, sending them all forward. Zayn braced his hand on the dash and looked at Liam. His jaw was clenched and his hands were shaking. Niall was gaping from his spot by the window.

“Li-Liam, I’m, fuck, baby, I’m sor-” Liam pushed the unlock button on his side of the car door.

“Get out.” He said quietly with a shaky voice. Zayn’s eyes started to water and Liam purposely avoided looking into them.

“W-what?” Zayn’s bottom lip wobbled. Niall, Louis, and Harry all stared at the exchange with open mouths.

“Get out, Zayn, fuck!” Liam boomed, causing the car windows to shake.

“Li, we’re right by the gas station, our house is right over there, I can see it,” Louis tried to plead, but he already knew it was a failed attempt.

“Shut up, Louis,” Liam said as Zayn got out of the car, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He slammed the door, and Liam dared to look over as he pressed the lock button. Zayn was banging on the passenger’s side window.

“Liam, baby, don’t do this to me! Liam, it’s cold, let me back in,” Liam pressed his hand to his mouth and sobbed into it as he put the car in drive and continued to Louis and Harry’s house.

Louis turned around in his seat to look out of the back window at Zayn who had picked up a glass bottle and threw it towards Liam’s car, barely missing. Louis put a hand over his mouth and entwined his fingers with Harry as they continued down the road.

*****

Harry, Niall, and Louis were all sitting around their in-home bar with a glass of wine in their hands. “So… Liam and Zayn are… fucking?” Niall took a tentative sip and stared at Louis and Harry who exchanged a nervous glance.

“No, we’re not.” All three boys turned around to look at Zayn who was standing in the doorway of the bar with muddy boots and a cigarette in his hand.

“Sorry, mate, just seemed like it.” Niall offered Zayn the seat next to him and he sat down. Louis got up to walk around the bar and make Zayn a drink.

“I totally saw you blow him under the table during dinner, you know,” Zayn scoffed as he watched Louis squeeze a lemon into the open mixer.

“He seemed pretty into it when it was happening, but ever since I brought it up in the car he kind of seems to want to take it back.” Louis handed the drink to Zayn and poured the other boys and himself a shot.

Harry placed a hand on Zayn’s thigh. “Well you also mentioned his girlfriend in the same sentence that you mentioned him receiving a blowjob from you,” Zayn sighed. Louis nodded. Niall poured another shot.

“Harry’s right, Zayn. Maybe he likes you, but is too scared to admit that he’s gay? Or maybe he just wants to experiment. And what about Sophia? She adores him, and I don’t think that he could ever have the balls to come out to her. Same for me…” Louis’ voice got quieter. “And maybe you as well?” Zayn wiped his eyes.

“Maybe I should go talk to him…” Zayn mumbled into his hands as Niall laughed and they all looked at him.

“Maybe you should just fuck him instead? Or have him fuck you, whatever you’re into.” Zayn squinted.

“I’ll let him fuck me if you guys come up there and join in too.” Zayn smirked as he received a ‘Hell fucking no.’ from Louis, a blank stare from Harry, and a ‘I’m not gay, but I’m down for getting off.’ from Niall.

“What’s wrong Louis? Haven’t been fucked before?” Zayn got up to walk around the bar behind Louis.

“Neither have you.” Louis shot back. Zayn pressed his front to Louis’ back and mouthed around his neck.

“Not denying it, babe.” Louis gripped the counter and pushed back into Zayn with a whimper.

“I bet you want it though, yeah? You and me lying on our backs while Harry and Liam pound into us? I bet if we stretched you real good you would be able to take Niall, too.” Zayn looked up at Niall who was sporting a tent in his jeans and then over to Harry who was looking at Louis with dark eyes.

“No, n-no, I c-could never take b-both of them, Zee,” Zayn cooed in Louis’ ear.

“I’m positive you could, baby boy. Niall and Harry in your tight ass and us making out while Liam destroys me? You want that?” Louis moaned and that was it for Zayn, because he flipped Louis around and smashed their lips together. Their tongues slip along each other and the wet noises emitting from their kiss puts Harry in a trance that leads him to Louis and Zayn; Harry’s mouth fitting in perfectly with the other two. Niall takes another shot and mumbles something along the lines of ‘I’m going to need to be drunk for this,’ as he palms himself at the same speed that Zayn is thrusting against Harry.

“C’mon, poor liam is missing out,” Zayn mentions and they miraculously detach and they all reab hands before climbing the stairs, Louis leading the other three like a pack of hungry, horny wolves. Louis’ ass was right in Harry’s face, and Harry was about ready to tear his pants off and fuck him with his tongue right on the stairs.

They made it to the spare room upstairs, where Liam could dramatically slam the door, instead of the open area with a couch he was sleeping in downstairs. Louis and Harry barged in to see Liam lying on his back and playing on his phone with Zayn and Niall behind them. Liam looked up and started to protest towards the four sweaty boys when Harry muttered, “Fuck it,” and pushed Louis on the bed.

“What the fuck are yo-” Liam was cut off with his mouth hanging wide open at what he was witnessing. Harry had shoved Louis face first onto Liam’s bed, and yanked down his pants and underwear in one swipe, with an angry rip of denim. Harry threw the jeans across the room and pushed Louis’ legs apart and up towards his shoulder and buried his head into Louis’ ass. He liked a pointed stripe across his hole and decided that he liked this, so he spread Louis’ cheeks and forced his tongue into Louis.

“Shit, shit, shit, Harry, oh my god, we haven’t even told Liam our, oh, fuck me, our plan, fuck!” Harry started thrusting his tongue into Louis almost animal-like, with the most obscene noises emitting from the tiny boy.

“Som-” Liam’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Someone tell me what the fuck is going on,” Liam watched Niall who had taken off his clothes and was pulling Harry’s off, along with Louis’ shirt. Niall stroked his cock and gripped Louis’ jaw, opening his mouth and resting his cock on Louis’ tongue.

“Obviously Harry isn’t fucking your ass hard enough if you can still form sentences. Open.” Niall shoved his cock all the way in Louis’ mouth, earning a deep moan from Louis that had Niall shuddering.

Zayn walked around to Liam and straddled his lap. “Liam, do you want me?” Liam shook his head rapidly.

“No, no, no, Zayn, don’t you dare fucking do this to me right now.” Zayn scoffed.

“Liam. Do. You. Want. Me?” Zayn punctuated every word as clear as day and Liam squeezed his eyes shut. He was getting hard in his jeans. Although, Zayn couldn’t blame him when there’s a fit irishman and a fucking sun god fucking a little twink from both sides.

Zayn was kind enough to let Louis get out a, “Fingers, baby, please,” with Niall’s cock on the tip of his tongue, and Liam and Zayn watched Harry pull a bottle of lube from under the mattress and slick up two fingers, sliding the first one in slowly.

Liam looked back to Zayn. “Zayn, I have a girlfriend,” Louis laughed around Niall’s cock and pulled off for a second. “So do I, mate,” And Harry shoved his other finger inside of Louis without warning, causing Louis to lurch forward and deepthroat Niall.

“Liam, if you don’t want me, tell me, right now. If you say no, I will get off of you and have Niall fuck me. But if you say yes, then I want you to fuck me right here.” Liam growled and flipped him and Zayn over, kissing and sucking the air out of the other boy.

“Success!” Harry cheered and Louis popped off of Niall and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“This is great, you two, but if you could hurry up, that would be great,” Liam furrowed his eyebrows at Louis who bounced back onto three of Harry’s fingers.

“Why do we need to hurry for you, Lou?” Louis, Harry, and Niall chuckled and Zayn blushed.

“Ask Zayn, mate. Ask him about his little fantasy.” Zayn hid his face in the crook of Liam’s neck at Niall’s words.

Liam pulled Zayn out of his neck and gripped his thin jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. “Tell me. Now.” Liam shook Zayn’s face to keep their eyes locked.

“I, I told Lou-Louis, that, that I want to make out with him while you fuck me and Niall and Harry fuck him, please, shit. Also,” Zayn took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Liam shook them open. “I like to be manhandled.” All fucking four of the other boys groaned, and Liam dragged Zayn right next to where Louis was lying on his back, being worked open by Harry. Zayn looked at his best friend as Liam inserted a cold, lube-y finger into him. Louis grabbed Zayn’s hand and squeezed.

“It gets better, baby, tru- fuck, Harry, shit, trust me.” Louis licked into Zayn’s mouth as both of their lovers were three fingers deep inside of them. Niall was hovering over where Louis and Zayn were kissing, and stroking himself. A drop of pre-come slid off his cock and onto Louis’ cheek. Zayn leaned up and licked it off with a, ‘Mmm.’

“I think we’re ready, Christ,” Louis said as Niall’s cock kept dripping pre-come onto Louis and Zayn’s face.

“We just wanted to make sure you two are stretched enough for us,” Harry pulled his fingers out of Louis and popped them in his mouth. Zayn’s cock twitched at the sight.

Liam and Harry lined up with their respective partners and pushed in, inch by inch. Liam licked his way into Harry’s mouth which made Louis kiss into Zayn’s. Liam and Harry bottomed out at the same time and Louis and Zayn groaned into each others mouth. Niall’s steady stream of pre-come pouring onto Louis and Zayn’s face had Harry constantly wiping it off the two of them, which shoved his cock into Louis’ prostate.

Louis arched his back off of the bed, as he tried to keep up with the messy, wet kisses Zayn was giving him and the wet noises emitting from where Harry was fucking into him.

Liam was right pounding into Zayn who was panting into Louis’ mouth. Zayn felt so good. He felt better than when he would get high with Louis and fuck his girlfriend senseless. She doesn’t really mean anything to him, just something tight and wet to put his cock into. He likes not having to do any of the work, though. He likes to be tingly from where Liam would press his tip into his bundle of nerves. He liked kissing one of his best friends with the taste of another one of his best friend’s pre-come dripping into their mouths.

“N-Niall, c’mere, get inside of Louis,” Harry grunted, and Louis shot his eyes open. He broke away from Zayn and started rapidly shaking his head.

“No, no, no, Harry, I can’t take him, I’m already so close, please no,” Niall looked weary.

“Harry, maybe I shouldn’t, I’m re-really close, too,” Harry cooed.

“It’s ok, come over here and fill Louis up.” Louis squeezed his hand around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming at Harry’s words. Niall reclined against the headboard and Harry pulled out of Louis to let Louis sit on Niall’s cock. Louis pressed his sweaty back to Niall’s front and they both spread their legs, Harry groaning at the sight of Louis’ puffy red rim.

Zayn looked behind him at the other three boys. “Li, can’t miss this, let’s scoot up.” Liam pressed a kiss to Zayn’s lips.

“Anything for my baby boy. I’m so sorry, baby, I am so, so, sorry.” Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and then experienced the most passionate kiss he has ever had. Liam kissed him just like how he was fucking him, deep and good. They pulled away when they saw the other three boys ‘Aww,’ ing at them. Liam chuckled as he flipped himself and Zayn around so he could lean against the headboard and place a wet kiss to Niall’s mouth. Zayn re-settled himself on Liam’s cock so he was looking right at Liam, Louis, and Niall, and facing the same way as Harry. Zayn let out a filthy whimper when he looked down to where Harry was between Niall and Louis’ legs.

Harry was eye-level with Louis’ hole, that was deliciously stretched around Niall’s cock. Harry leaned in and licked around Louis’ stretched rim, which made Louis whine and squirm. Harry licked and licked around Louis and Niall until they were both trembling, and Liam and Zayn were almost to the point of coming.

“Fucking get in me already, H, we are all so fucking close,” Harry kissed Louis’ rim, along with Niall’s cock and settled himself between Louis’ spread thighs.

“Louis, baby, I love you,” Harry moaned as he started forcing his cock inside of Louis, right along with Niall. Louis was now crying harder than he had with just Harry’s tongue added to the mix, but this was Harry’s cock. And Louis’ mind was going 724382087 miles per minute and Harry just said, “I love you.” Shit.

“I-, I lov-e you too, Ha-Harry, so much,” Louis managed to get out in between sobs. Harry leaned forward to kiss Louis, which made his cock accidentally slip in all the way. Harry groaned at the incredible tightness. Zayn was bouncing incredibly faster on Liam and Niall was sweating profusely at Louis’ incredible tightness.

“Shit, princess, s-so fucking tight, you’re so w-wet, baby girl, I love you, so so so wet, baby,” Harry whined and Louis started bouncing up and down on Niall and Harry, meeting Harry’s upward thrusts. Niall was the first to come, with his eyes rolled back in his head and his hands on Louis’ hips.

“Guys, I’m so fu-full, gonna, gonna, shit,” Louis was shaking and sobbing, and Zayn and Liam were so, so close, and Zayn wasn’t thinking when he shoved his middle finger inside of Louis, the half inch stretch too fucking much. Louis screamed, fucking screamed, and shot so much come out of the tip of his cock that it landed on his bottom lip. Zayn and Harry moaned around the clench that Louis had going on, and they kissed messily as they came on their lovers.

Liam jacked Zayn off through this high, and all four of the other boys nearly combusted from shock when Liam came with a moan of, “I love you so much, Zayn, fuck,” and all four of the boys couldn’t believe when Zayn said it back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i juST WANT TO BE A WRITER BUT I NEED YOUR HELP TO BOOST MY SELF ESTEEM SO IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE KUDOS AND COMMENT TO TELL ME I WILL LOVE YOU FOR FOREVER
> 
> twitter: gardenlwt  
> tumblr: chicagolouis
> 
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comment if you like it :)
> 
> You can leave requests on my twitter: blcklourry


End file.
